


No Use Cryring Over Spilt Milk

by Maybeanartist02



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, also!!! ocs in the backgroznd, coffee shop AU, fake dating au, kravitz and his stupid accent, past magnus/taako - Freeform, theres also dads taakitz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Maybeanartist02
Summary: Freshman year at College was always going to be a doozy for Taako, but he probably didn't expect to meet Politician Raven Queen’s son working a low-income job. He’d caught him not only working a job, but also faking an accent!When Kravitz’ workplace, the Davey Lamp, is on the brink of going out of business, despite Rhea and Ren’s help, Taako agrees to help out: Under one condition.OR: Another fake dating AU, in which Magnus worries that his friend still hasn’t gotten over him and to prove him wrong, he goes out with Kravitz in return for helping him save his coffee shop/bakery.





	No Use Cryring Over Spilt Milk

Taako wasn’t the type to dwell over spilt milk.

Well, outside of the kitchen, anyway.

Metaphorically, he wasn’t one to dwell over spilt milk.

And he especially wasn’t one to mourn the loss of a lover. Well, not for long, anyway.

And yet, he found himself missing the easiness of his and Magnus’ relationship. Even before all the sappy shit went down, they were extremely close. Then, of course, Taako had to go and mess it up by asking him out.

Magnus had accepted, though, so he guessed he did have some feelings for Taako.

But things were awkward now.

Things were awkward as Magnus poured over the Science homework at Taako’s desk while he did his nails.

Now, Lup and Taako lived in an apartment together, and had quite a bit of money saved up for it. The apartment had two bed rooms, though they still usually slept together at night (it just felt weird without each other breathing beside the other), a kitchen, a bathroom and a living room. It was good, all things considered, but if they wanted to keep it, Taako would have to join Lup’s job hunt soon.

Right now, however, his only priority was Magnus sitting at his desk, pouring over Arcane Sciences he didn’t quite understand. It wasn’t that Magnus wasn’t smart, Arcana just wasn’t his forte.

Magnus was becoming fed up with the work now, and groaned, before pushing the chair away from the desk and getting up to collapse on the floor in front of Taako’s bed, on top of which he was doing his nails.

“What is it my man?” he asked, probably playing up harmless pet names a little too much, “can’t figure it out?”

“Ugh,” Magnus groaned, then turned to lean against the bedframe as he talked, “I just don’t understand why this is all so hard! I took Arcane Science in high school and it went fine.”

Taako pursed his lips, “this is preparing you for a specific trade, homie,” he shrugged, “figures it’d be a smidge harder.”

“I just don’t understand how you n’ Lup do it.”

Taako shrugged, “Elvish ancestry, probably.”

Magnus blanked, then, and his expression made Taako in a fond way only Lup, Magnus and Barry were really able to pick up on.

And pick up on it he did.

“Taako,” Magnus said, stupidly serious. Taako knew this.

He ignored it.

“What’s up, homeslice?”

Magnus hesitated, eyes shifting as he carefully studied Taako.

He glanced downward, before up again.

“Are you still in love with me?”

Taako froze.

_Of course, _he thought. He couldn’t say that.

_That depends, my dude, _he could say, if not for how worried Magnus looked.

“Pshaw,” he said, instead, waving Magnus off, “please, you were great, but not incapable of getting over m’dude.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes, “long over it, kemosabe.”

Taako wouldn’t say he wasn’t over him at all—because he was over whatever they had!—but it’d be a lie to say he wouldn’t like one last kiss, or things to go back to normal.

Because as things were right now, Magnus was avoiding touching him as much as possible.

The wound was fresh, but Taako still missed having someone besides Lup to lean on.

As soon as the reassurance left Taako’s mouth, Magnus brightened.

“Good, good,” he nodded, moving to sit on the bed, “that’s. good.”

“Mhmm,” Taako hummed, picking up one of his stray magazines he had lying around, and glancing at Magnus over it, watching him fidget, “you’re saying ‘good’ a bit too often to be casual, compadre.”

Magnus flinched, then blushed, embarrassed in a way Taako hadn’t seen in a few weeks.

“I’m just glad you’re not, like, all hung over me or whatever,” Magnus said, but Taako knew there had to be more to it. There was _always_ more with Magnus.

But he was scared if he poked at it, he’d regret it.

Taako wasn’t stupid, he knew it’d been like 2 months and by all gods he should be over it, but—

But Magnus Burnsides was Taako Morado’s first love, and you never fully get over that.

But Taako was a fool for his friends.

“Oh?” he prodded, leaning towards Magnus with a _look_. Magnus leaned away, eyes wide at him now.

“Shit,” Magnus cursed, and Taako snorted, unable to help himself.

“Why are you happy I’m over you, Maggie?” Taako prodded further, “is there…a _reason_?”

Magnus tensed, “Nope,” he downright squeaked, “No reason!”

Taako pursed his lips, humming as he nodded, “Sure, sure,” he agreed, “completely.”

“You’re horrible,” Magnus deadpanned.

“I’m a fucking delight,” Taako said.

He wanted to say ‘you love it’, but couldn’t get the words out.

“Hah!” Magnus laughed, but before Taako could look too fond, he began poking his shoulder. Magnus flinched.

“Spill it, Burnsides,” Taako said, “or I’ll fucking put broccoli in your lasagna.”

Magnus froze up.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Are you willing to risk it?”

Magnus groaned, rolling his shoulders, effectively causing Taako to rear back.

“Fine!” Magnus declared, “I think I—” he choked up, but took a deep breath, and continued, lowered voice, “I think I have a crush on Julia.”

Taako thought he was prepared, but he was caught off guard.

“Waxman?” Taako asked. Magnus nodded.

“What other Julias do we know?”

“Just wanted to make sure, Kemosabe.”

Taako had no complaints, Julia was cool, and had a fiery attitude he could appreciate. He was just surprised, as he hadn’t seen Magnus show an interest in her any.

Then again, Taako had originally just told Magnus he liked him to get it off his chest, and in no way expecting the feelings to be returned. Magnus was so touchy-feely and shit, you never knew what was romance with him.

“That’s,” Taako said, nearly choking, “That’s fucking great, my man! Good taste.”

Magnus scoffed, “as if it wasn’t obvious before,” he said. Taako supposed it was true.

“Truer words have never been spoken, my dude.”

Magnus opened his mouth to speak, but in that moment his phone alarm went off.

“Shit,” Magnus cursed, jumping up, “I’m meeting up with Jess at the gym,” he quickly gathered his things, moving faster than most would expect from such a burly guy, “Talk to ya later, Taako!” he said, promptly storming out, leaving Taako with barely enough time to wave goodbye and shout, “say hi to future ms. Burnsides for me!” and Magnus to shout back, “**_No_**!!”

When the apartment’s front door slammed shut, Taako allowed his posture to sink, and expression to sour.

He didn’t cry, though.

He did curse.

And he did through several books onto the floor.

And then he went to stress-bake, but not before sending his friend a text.

**ren **

_(23:44) loser. _

_\----Monday----_

** _(12:34) ren when ur shift start_ **

_(12:35) 4 pm_

_(12:35) b there by 2 _

** _(12:35) that’s my girl ;3 _ **

_(12:40) u3u _

Xxxx

Ren knew Lup got home by the time she opened the apartment door, judging by the laughter coming from the kitchen, where she smelled something delicious baking. She knew for a fact cooking was more up Taako’s alley, and he only really baked when he wanted to make a lot of something he could hand over to Ren’s workplace if need be.

And that only happened when he was stressed, nervous, or angry. Sad was a rarer, but equally valid contender.

“Are those blueberry muffins I smell?”

Ren asked, dropping her bag at the wall hiding the kitchen from the entrance hall. The kitchen and living room were only separated by an island at which Lup was seated, a plate of muffins in front of her as Taako shoved another batch in.

“Holy shit,” Lup whispered, then huffed, “that’s a lot of muffins. It must be serious.”

“Yeah,” Lup said, “the Magnus ship sailed.” She spoke upbeat, cheerful, but Ren still caught the worry in her eyes.

“Shit,” Ren said, but before she could say how she was sorry, Taako whirled around, cutting her off with a wave, “Don’t you start, Kemosabe, I’m _fine_.”

“Really?” she said, crossing her arms as she cocked her hips, “cuz’ it kinda looks like you’re freaking out, Ko.” Taako rolled his eyes, and gestured to the plate on the island, “you can take those to the Davey Lamp,” he said, “get s’more customers in, or whatever.”

Ren smiled, “Thanks, Taako,” she said, already moving to retrieve some Tupperware from the cupboard. Lup hummed.

“You sure you okay, though?” Lup said, not too scared of his reaction, “I mean. Will you be able to still be nice to Julia?”

Taako frowned, “you don’t think I’m that _petty_, do _you_?”

Lup shrugged, and Ren made a ‘so-so’ motion with her hand.

“UGH!” Taako groaned, “you guys have no faith!”

“No,” Ren said, nodding as she packed some muffins, “we don’t.”

Lup ended up inviting Lucretia after Ren left, and Taako joined their impromptu girls night.

Xxx

Sometimes Ren would bring in baked good.

Those would be leagues better than whatever they had in stock, even if she claimed they were already a day or so old.

Kravitz wondered how she did it.

Today she had blueberry muffins.

She’d come into the back room where he and Rhea—his coworker, friend, and on some level they’d admitted at one point to being like siblings—were tying their aprons, with several containers filled with muffins.

“Howdy, I got a delivery!”

Rhea whipped around as she tied a sunflower patterned cloth on her head, “Home baked?”

“Naturally,” Ren said, handing them to the youngest member of their weird Davey Lamp family with a flourish. Rhea accepted, and headed out front to free the noon shift from the last cleanup after rush hour(s), “I’ll go put these in the front,” she announced.

Ren hummed, moving to her locker to retrieve her apron. Kravitz finished getting ready as he smoothed down his apron as Ren sighed.

“Can’t really believe how well she n’ Valkyrie get along,” she chuckled, “they’ve got such different demeanors. Val’s the sunshine to Rhea’s gloom, hm?”

“Not at all,” Kravitz said, not yet speaking in his stupid accent, “it’s the other way around, really.”

Ren pouted, “s’ that so?” Kravitz nodded. Ren shrugged, feeling he’d said all he could without pissing Val off. The elf always was a bit short tempered.

As Ren retied her shoes, Kravitz hummed.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” he said, as the earlier shift began to file into the back room to change, “what _is_ your secret to your baking?”

Ren smiled, standing up, “it’s not mine. It’s my friend, he’s great at baking.”

“Huh,” Kravitz scoffed, “Clearly.”

Ren beamed, very proud of her friend, “Yeah, Taako’s cooking is better, but his baking ain’t too shabby either.”

“That the friend?”

Ren nodded.

“his sister’s cheese cakes though,” she sighed, “man, those are almost better than the ones at cheesecake factory!”

Kravitz laughed, beginning to move towards the curtain hiding the back room from the front, “I guess I’ll have to take your word for it.”


End file.
